


Down For You

by whatisitkirschtein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bartender!Matsukawa, M/M, MedStudent!Hanamaki, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisitkirschtein/pseuds/whatisitkirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3 in the morning, Hanamaki is crying, and Matsukawa finally got the excuse he needed to talk to his neighbour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down For You

**Author's Note:**

> based on the “i was studying at 3 in the morning and accidentally locked myself out of my apartment and you have a job with weird hours so you walked by to see me sitting by my door crying in my pajamas help me i’m a wreck” au from tumblr
> 
> this fic is necessary bc this pairing needs more love
> 
> title comes from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY0DCUSMfZc) song

No. No, no, no, this was not happening to him.

 

Takahiro twisted at the doorknob again. Locked.

 

Again. Still locked.

 

He checked the pockets of his pyjama pants for his keys but wait! _Pyjamas don’t have fucking pockets._ He pulled on the door again. It didn’t budge.

 

Now, Takahiro was a strong man. And strong men didn’t cry. But sometimes, the urge to do so was so overwhelming that it couldn’t’ be helped. And yes, now was one of those times.

 

With one last desperate pull on the doorknob which still remained firmly in place, Takahiro walked backward and leaned against the wall opposite the door and slid down until his bottom hit the ground, ignoring the pitiful tears falling down his face.

 

He had only meant to go downstairs and across the street to the local café for a cup of coffee. He had only meant to acquire said coffee so he could stay awake to study for his stupid Kinesiology exam. He hadn’t meant to totally forget his keys and _lock himself out of his own apartment at 3 in the morning._

 

Takahiro glared at the door, willing it to open. It didn’t listen.

 

Why did it have to be today of all days? This was his last and most important exam of the semester and if he didn‘t absolutely _ace_ it his dreams of becoming a nurse would be gone in the wind.

 

Takahiro let out a whimper. He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his head in between his arms, resigned to his fate.

_This is it. Today, is finally going to be the day that I drop out of uni and get a job at McDonalds. All my years of hard work are gonna go down the drain, with the rest of my future. I’m going to be a disappointment to my family. My dad is gonna disown me and my mom is going to give me The Look and I-_

“Uh.”

 

Takahiro shoots his head up and sees a stranger in front of him. No, not a stranger; he’s seen him before. After a couple more seconds of staring Takahiro is sure that this man is in fact his next door neighbour.

 

“Are you okay?” His neighbour asks, his oddly thick eyebrows raised in confusion.

 

“Yes,” Takahiro immediately replies because his (weirdly hot) neighbour does not need to know that he is on the verge of a mental breakdown. Nope.

 

“You sure?” Neighbour asks. “Because you were crying.”

 

“Was not.”

 

The neighbour lets out a small laugh that Takahiro would have thought was cute if it weren’t aimed at him. But it was. So it’s not. Not cute at all.

 

“If you say so,” he says. The man puts his hands in his pockets and looks from Takahiro to the door of his apartment. Takahiro can see the exact moment it starts to click in the other man’s mind, so he quickly puts his head back in his arms so he can avoid the impending embarrassment.

 

When there is none, Takahiro tentatively looks up, only to see that his neighbour is gone. He sighs, deflating a little. Despite not really knowing the other, it was nice to have some company in his time of sorrow.

 

Takahiro takes a final fleeting look at the door, makes a whining noise in the back of his throat, and lays down on the carpeted floor, closing his eyes and praying that sleep (or death) comes quickly.

 

It can’t have been more than five minutes later when he hears a door open and shut again. Takahiro opens his eyes and sees his neighbour crouch in front of him with a box of pizza, some drinks, an abundance of blankets and a laptop.

 

“Heyyy,” he whines, trying to balance all of the things he’s holding, slowly sitting down. “You started the sleepover without me.”

 

At this Takahiro raises an eyebrow and sits up. “Sleep… what?”

 

“Well I felt bad that you were stuck here all by yourself, so I decided that we’re having a sleepover. I brought food, blankets, and my Netflix subscription. I have Cards Against Humanity inside if you’re into that, too.”

 

Takahiro stares at the man, eyes and mouth open wide before realizing that he probably looks stupid. “You… you didn’t have to do that.”

 

His neighbour shrugs, setting up the computer while stuffing a slice of pizza into this mouth. “I know, but I wanted to. The name’s Matsukawa by the way. Matsukawa Issei. Also known as The One Who Once Ate Three Large Pizzas All By Himself.”

 

“Is that a cue for me to start eating?”

 

“That it is.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Dude. I don’t even know why you’re stressing. It sounds like you know exactly what you’re talking about. You’ll be fine.”

 

Takahiro grabs at his hair in frustration, growling at the other. “That’s what it’s _always_ like. I feel like I know exactly what’s happening, then as soon as the test paper is in front of me, my mind is a complete blank.”

 

“But you do well don’t you? I mean, you wouldn’t have lasted this long if you didn’t.”

 

Takahiro blinks, stutters, and blushes in the span of three seconds while Matsukawa laughs in his face.

Not cute.

 

“Either way,” Matsukawa begins again. “I still think it’s pretty cool that you’re even studying medicine in the first place. I could never do anything like that.”

 

Takahiro smiles and rubs the back of his neck. He’s heard this kind of thing a million times before, but for some reason it’s a bit different hearing it from Matsukawa’s mouth instead.

 

“What _do_ you do?” Takahiro asks instead of responding properly, shifting the conversation away from himself. “I know uni classes are tough, but you shouldn’t be getting in this late.”

 

Matsukawa laughs again and Takahiro is _really_ getting a bit sick of being laughed at. No matter how (not) cute it is.

 

“I’m not at uni,” Matsukawa tells him. “Wasn’t really the thing for me, y’know? Classrooms, lectures, studying… it’s not the environment where I strive in.”

 

“Where _do_ you strive in then?” Takahiro finds himself asking, taking a sip of one of the cold sodas Matsukawa had brought.

 

“The club.”

 

_Cue spit take._

 

Predictably, Matsukawa laughs, and Takahiro is utterly appalled.

 

“Oh my God, you’re reactions are _priceless_. Calm down, calm down. I’m a bartender. I work at different bars and clubs and stuff.”

 

Takahiro suddenly feels incredibly stupid, but Matsukawa doesn’t have to know that.

 

“You should visit me one day.” Takahiro doesn’t know why he blushes when Matsukawa says this. Maybe it’s the way he said it, maybe it was the smile on his face, or maybe the implication that he really does want to spend more time with him.

 

Takahiro truly doesn’t know why he resembles a teenage schoolgirl with a crush, but he finds that he doesn’t really mind.

 

"Maybe I will,” he says, and means it.

 

Matsukawa smiles at him before a yawn overtakes him.

 

“Woah, shit, it’s really late. Or uh, early. It’s almost 6. I hope you’re not one of those guys who took 8 a.m classes.”

 

 

Takahiro blinks at him. “Do I look stupid to you?”

 

Matsukawa glances at Takahiro’s locked door then back to him, and that is all the answer he needs.

 

As Takahiro fumes, Matsukawa stands and collects the things he brought outside. “C’mon, you can crash with me. I have an extra futon you can sleep on.”

 

“You don’t have to-“

 

“ _Shut uuuuuup.”_

Takahiro shuts up.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, when they’re having breakfast, Takahiro sits up in sudden realization, his spoon falling into his bowl.

 

Matsukawa keeps eating his bacon, chewing as he raises a confused eyebrow.

 

_“I could have asked the front desk for a spare key.”_

Now, Takahiro would have been more concerned about his complete stupidity if it weren’t for the fact that Matsukawa had suddenly stopped chewing and was avoiding eye contact, like he was guilty of something.

 

Takahiro narrowed his eyes at the other.

 

“Matsukawa…”

 

“…Yes?”

 

“Did you know about this?”

 

“…No… Maybe… Yeah.”

 

“Mattsun! You asshole! Why didn’t you tell me?” Takahiro couldn’t believe it. All that time he had spent lazing around when he could have been studying, and all because of Matsukawa.

 

“Okay, look, I know this seems bad, but I only did it because you looked so worn out! I thought you needed some time to just not stress. I was gonna tell you, I swear! It just kina slipped my mind. And…”

 

“And what, Matsukawa?”

 

Matsukawa bit his lip.

 

“And I was having fun spending time with you okay? And I kinda always wanted an excuse to hang out with you, and then opportunity presented itself and I took it. I’m sorry.”

 

Takahiro was pissed. If he fucked up on the exam later in the afternoon he was going to blame Matsukawa. But after hearing his reasoning, Takahiro had to admit it was a bit sweet, in a strange, subtle kind of way. And it warmed his heart to know that Matsukawa so desperately wanted to spend time with someone like him.

 

“If I fail this exam,” he declares, giving Matsukawa his dirtiest glare. “You’re buying me consolation ice cream.”

 

Matsukawa beams, and Takahiro has never been so glad he wasn’t one to hold a grudge.

 

“If you pass,” Matuskawa says, leaning towards Takahiro with his arms crossed. “Which I know you will, can I take you out to ice cream anyway?”

 

Takahiro rolls his eyes, a blush on his face. “Fine. But only because I’m craving mango today.”

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://whatisitkirschtein.tumblr.com/)
> 
> edit: there's a sort of sequel to this if you wanna read it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4373069)


End file.
